


30 Days

by ObliqueOptimism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/pseuds/ObliqueOptimism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Teen Wolf drabbles. Updated once a day. Most will be Sterek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flame

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my google docs for far to long and posting what drabbles I have may make me finish them. Actually, it will. It will make me finish them. They aren't posted in any order, and as of so far, none are all int he same 'verse. So they are all stand along. Most will also be Sterek. Drabble a day keeps the doctor away.

.flame.

Stiles is cold. He just is. He always it, it's part of the reason why he likes to wear layers. Y'know, other than the fact that layers are awesome.

But his hands always feel like ice and his toes are never warm enough, even though he always wears wool socks. Half the time his nose feels cold.

Poor circulation the doctors said. Just like your mom his dad said.

Scott got used to it, he would always have a blanket ready for Stiles to wrap himself in when they'd play video games or do homework. He stopped screaming from the shock of cold when Stiles touched him. And in the winter Scott always made sure Stiles was wearing a deerstalker hat.

But then werewolves happened and whenever Stiles touched Scott he was the screaming because he felt like he was being burned.

Werewolves ran hotter than normal people. He ran colder.

Stiles started to look forward to when Derek would throw him into a wall because he could feel the heat coming off him, he felt warmer, warmer than whenever Scott was around and within touching distance.

Then Stiles was stuck with Derek for a bit, and he had to fight not to go and just wrap his arms between that God damned leather jacket and Derek's back. He had to fight to not hold hands with him, not for Derek to friggin' cuddle with him.

And the pool was horrible. For a week after that Stiles felt colder than ever before. Colder than it was when it was winter. His dad had gave him questioning looks as Stiles drank only hot chocolate and ate oatmeal.

He just wanted to be warm.

Until finally Stiles said "Fuck it" and wrapped his arms around Derek like he wanted. He slunk his arms under Derek's and up the back of his shirt. Stiles moaned at the warmth as he pressed his nose against Derek's neck, by the shoulder. It was like Derek's skin was a flame, he was so much warmer than Scott was and Stiles could feel his bones starting to feel warm, his bones hardly ever felt warm.

"You're cold." Derek said, frozen and not moving.

"You're so warm." Stiles said in an uneven voice, melting into a pile of goo.

Derek sighed and wrapped his arms around Stiles, bringing him closer.


	2. Move

.move.

Scott froze mid-sentence.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at his computer screen and tapped at Scott's face, "Did Skype just mess up or something? Hello, Scott?"

"Why is Derek naked in your room?" His voice was in a panic.

Stiles turned and saw Derek sleepily stumble across the room, scratching at his stomach. And yeah, he was naked. Stiles turned back to the computer and opened his mouth a few times before he said, "If it helps any, I'm not wearing any pants."


	3. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's an AU. Which shouldn't surprise anyone.

.deal.

Derek had heard a lot about Stiles before he actually met him. He was friends with a lot of Stiles' friends and somehow they just kept missing each other. But he knew that Stiles' favorite color was red, his stuffed toy from a child was a wolf named Sourwolf based on his pinched expression, his dad was the Sheriff (and that didn't stop Stiles from getting into trouble), he was studying to be a paramedic specialist, he helped Scott out with him plumbing, he helped patch Jackson's roof, he was in the same math classes as Lydia for no other reason than he found it interesting, he helped Isaac get out of his father's house, and now Derek just found out that Stiles had baked the pie he was eating.

"Who is this guy?" Derek asked, his mouth full.

Erica shrugged, "It's just Stiles."

"Yeah." Isaac said, "Just Stiles."

Derek's fork waved in the air as he spoke, "But he seems to always be there for you, and be able to fix anything."

Isaac blinked, "He did fix my computer yesterday."

Derek pointed, as if to say 'see?'

Erica ran a hand through her hair, "Stiles is-" she paused.

"He's the type of person who can know a lot about one thing," Isaac started, "or a little about a lot of things." He shrugged, "He just decided to know about a lot of things."

Erica nodded, "It's weird that you've never met him." A gleam entered her eye, "We need to fix that. We can make a party out of it."

Derek glared at her, "No, none of your parties. I don't need to get arrested. Again."

She pouted, "Fine then. A little get-together."

Isaac grinned, "Yes. Let's do this!"

And that was how Derek found himself walking into Jackson's giant house for a get-together so that he and Stiles could meet. It almost felt like a blind date. Didn't help that he had a sort-of crush on Stiles, based on what the others have told him. And that made him feel like some sort of creeper, having feelings towards someone he hasn't even met.

And when he walked in, Derek saw everyone around a guy he didn't recognize. Of course he could only see the back of his head, but Derek was sure this was the infamous Stiles. Stiles' hands were moving and he was talking about something.

Allison looked past Stiles and nodded to Derek, and so he nodded back as he took off his leather jacket and hung it up.

Stiles must have noticed Allison's greeting, because he turned around and-

"Ge-" before Derek could get the rest of the name out, Stiles (really? He goes by Stiles now? Derek knew he never liked his name, but why Stiles?) is across the room with his hand over Derek's mouth.

"No, shhh. Der-bear, we never speak that name." Stiles hand is warm on his mouth, "When I take my hand away you won't call me by that name, but as the name I am known as forever more. Stiles." His eyes got big at the end and Derek nodded.

Stiles nodded back and stepped back, "Sorry, 'bout that." He glanced down at his hand, "I think I got pizza sauce on your face, Der-bear."

"What the hell is going on?" Scott asked.

Scott speaking up apparently was the signal for everyone to talk at once.

"Der-bear?" "Wait, 'Stiles' isn't your name? What's your name?" "You guys know each other?" "I'll lick the pizza sauce off. What?"

"If I have to call you Stiles," Derek started and pointed at him, "Stop with the Der-bear."

Stiles nodded, "We have an accord."

Lydia walked up and pushed them apart before Stiles could spit into his hand and make Derek shake on their accord. "I was under the impression you didn't know each other."

"Same." Stiles nodded.

"I didn't think I knew him." Derek said, defensively. "He goes by 'Stiles' now. How was I supposed to know that?"

Lydia frowned, "How do you know each other."

"He's my big brother." Stiles said with a shrug. At everyone's blank and confused stares, he continued, "Part of the Big Brother Big Sister program? My dad enrolled me after mom died and I got paired with with Derek here." He reached over and slapped Derek in the chest, "And then stuff went down and he left town-" he chuckled "Heh. Rhyme. Anyway, we lost touch."

"Lost touch?" Jackson scoffed.

"Yeah, jerk-face." Stiles rolled his eyes, "It's something that happens.


	4. Restless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off true events.

.restless.

"Stiles," Derek said, frowning as Stiles huffed and edged his way in front of Derek and then sitting on him. "You're drunk." He sighed when Stiles accidentally hit him in the face as he got comfortable.

"Yes." Stiles agreed, dragging out the 's'. He rested his face against Derek's neck and started to fall backwards.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, making sure he didn't fall off his lap, and did his best to ignore Stiles' coo of happiness.

Stiles leaned in closer, getting his mouth right by Derek's ear before using a stage whisper to impart wisdom, "I like you more than frottage."


	5. Haze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another AU

.haze.

Death had come first, the others after him. He may have looked the youngest, and sometimes acted the youngest, but the others knew better. Nothing could stop Death when he wanted to show up.

"Please, I prefer to be called Stiles." Death said, the color of his eyes flashing red for a moment.

Stiles was the first one to name himself. Then War became Derek, Famine became Lydia and Pestilence became Jackson.

"What kind of name is Stiles, anyway?" Jackson sneered.

"The kind I chose." Stiles said with a shrug as he leaned into Derek's embrace.

Death and War always had some sort of thing going on, no one questioned it. No one wanted to question it. If you did, something may happen to you. While Pestilence, War, and Famine may be immortal, Death could kill them, so Famine and Pestilence always made sure not to say anything too horrible about War or Death.

Jackson and Lydia had an on again, off again relationship. After so many hundreds of years, they took a break from each other for a few more hundred years before getting together again.

Stiles was frying bacon for them one Saturday (Death was a morning person, who knew?) when he turned around and sighed, "Sometimes I wish I could die."

Derek frowned, his eyes glowing purple. He got up and wrapped his arms around Stiles, "Don't wish that."

Stiles shrugged, "I have a feeling it's based on the fact that I'm always seeing people die, clearly, and I can't. Not ever. Wanting something I can't have."

Jackson smiled, "The bacon is burning."

Lydia made a face, "Ugh, then you can have mine." She made a face as she got up from the table before leaning towards Stiles, "Come with me later to the mall?"

Stiles shrugged and nodded, "I can fit it into my busy schedule."

She gave him a peck on the cheek, "Thanks, Death. I need some new clothes and the other boys are no fun."

Jackson rolled and eyes and Derek growled at her. Stiles turned to face Derek, "Oh calm down. If you're nice I'll buy you a new leather jacket." He got his hands out from between him and Derek to turn the bacon.

"My last one was ruined." War commented. "Damn rebellions."

Stiles nodded, "I don't like having to work rebellions much. Families against families and all that jazz."

"I like them." Jackson smirked, lighting a cigarette, "Lots of," he paused, his voice coming out smooth as he continued, "corruption."

Derek snorted as Stiles said, "We need better friends."


	6. Companion

.companion.

Stiles is glad that Derek trusts him. They've gotten past their issues of trust and they're there. The trust is there. Even though Derek has never mentioned it, Stiles knows. He knows because of what was happening.

The sun was sneaking through the window, a light glow coming off the objects around the room. And though no one would say that Stiles was tan, they would say even less about Derek. And Derek almost glowed in the early light.

Stiles couldn't help but touch.

He reached to the top of Derek's head and first marveled at his fantastic hairline. Letting his lips flirt with a smile, his hand moved downwards and with light fingers, he traced Derek's eyebrows.

Derek's face twitched a bit, but he let out a content half-asleep noise.

Stiles' fingers swept down the nose before moving back to the eyelids, he felt Derek's eyes move under his fingers before moving down the jaw line.

The stubble scratched his fingertips, almost tickling them. He followed the jaw all the way around Derek's face before moving to his lips.

Right as he was hovering over them, Derek spoke up, his breath covering Stiles' fingers.

"Shh. Stiles. It's not time to be awake." Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles and pulled him down before resting his face where Stiles' shoulder met his neck.


	7. Knowledge

.knowledge.

"Who knows how to dispose of a body?" Erica asked looking down at the dead man at her feet.

Isaac raised his hand shyly, "I do."

"Not you." Erica said, "You don't count. I meant who knows how to illegally dispose of a body?" She looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"I do." Stiles looked up. "I know a few different ways."

"Of course you do." Derek sighed.

Stiles held his hands up in defence, "I'm not the one who killed the guy."

Peter sighed, "Derek also knows how to dispose of bodies." He pointed at himself, "He had practice."

"Don't be stupid. Buried in the floorboards is not a good way to dispose of bodies." Lydia put her hands on her hips.

Stiles laughed, "That is horrible." He glanced to Derek, "You hid him in the floor."

Derek frowned, "I was preoccupied with sudden power at the time."

"No excuse, big guy." Stiles said.

"Guys!" Erica yelled, "Focus. Dead body."

"How did this even get this far?" Isaac asked.

"You see," Peter started in a patronizing voice, "when two people don't like each other and there are strong feelings one of two things will happen. Either they will have angry sex or-"

"Nevermind." Isaac said.

"You asked." Peter replied breezily.

"Mm." Stiles said, smile gracing his features, "Angry sex."

"God, stop drooling." Lydia said, "And we all know how you and Derek think your bantering can lead to this angry sex you're currently fantasizing about but please-"

"Oh my God!" Erica shrieked, "The dead man blinked!"

"What?" Lydia yelled.

"Is it his nerves?" Stiles asked, "Like a frog when you hit it with electricity?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "No one is hitting him with electricity."

"So," Isaac started, "We aren't disposing of him?"

"I say we finish him off." Peter said, "Been a while since I've killed anyone."

"This is true." Stiles agreed.

"I don't think we should kill him." Isaac voiced. "Re-kill him?"

The not dead man let out a quiet moan.

"He can tell cops who tried to kill him, if we let him go." Peter helpfully pointed out.

Erica pointed at Peter and nodded.

"My ethics class has not gone over this situation." Stiles shook his head.


	8. Simple

.simple.

Stiles is not his best in the morning. Luckily for him, neither is Derek. But on this particular morning, Stiles woke up thinking in one word sentences as usual.

Awake. Blankets. Floor. Door. Stairs.

He soon found himself downstairs, not sure how he got there, but he did hear some noises from the kitchen. Trudging in the room, blanket wrapped around his body he stood in the doorway trying to process what he was seeing.

The refrigerator door was open and someone was rummaging inside of it. Stiles shuffled closer and found himself greeted with Derek's boxers. Stiles assumed Derek's ass was present as well.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

Stiles touched the butt.


	9. Thousand

.thousand.

After Derek heard about the sheriff dying, he went to see Stiles. Scott was out of town, and would hopefully be back soon, and Stiles didn't let the rest of the pack in. Derek was all he had. He watched over Stiles for days, making sure he ate and slept some.

But Stiles stayed silent as he folded paper cranes.

Then Derek was surprised when Stiles crawled next to him on the sofa, the cranes covering the floor.

"How many did you make?"

Stiles hugged him tighter.


	10. Look

.look.

"I had thought werewolves were bad." Stiles said, "But I was wrong, witches are much worse."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Not like it's the first time you were wrong about something."

Stiles turned and glared, "Hey, I thought we agreed we wouldn't talk about the cardinal thing."

"Did I mention the cardinal thing?" Derek asked, eyebrows up, "I don't think I did."

"You implied it." Stiles muttered.

"Look," Derek said, putting the subject back on track, "It's not that bad."

"Not that bad? Not that bad he says!" Stiles threw his hands up in the air, "I have a tail and wolf ears."

"And you look adorable." Derek snickered.

"I will hit you and it will hurt." Stiles growled.

.

Stiles sighed, "The hood is messing with my ears."

"I suggest leaving it up, I don't think going in public with wolf ears would be a good idea." Derek said, taking the keys from Stiles.

"But I also have a tail." Stiles said, "And it's uncomfortable too. Like, have you ever had a tail while wearing pants?"

"Can't say I have." Derek said, "Just get in, we'll drive home and try to figure this out. No one will see your tail when you're sitting in the car."

Stiles sighed and climbed in, "I take that back, sitting in the jeep is worse than wearing pants."

"Please, keep your pants on." Derek said, "No one wants to see that."

.

"Take your pants off! I want to see."

Stiles slid a smug glance at Derek before putting on his most depressed face, "The jeans are really uncomfortable."

"Look his ears even look sad!" Scott squealed.


	11. Summer

.summer.

The days had record breaking highs. It was much too hot and so Stiles took matters into his own hands. Given that he didn't have a job and therefore didn't have much money, he couldn't afford much, but he could afford a kiddie pool.

He was very amused when he showed up early to a pack meeting and saw a shirtless Derek sitting in the middle of the pool, brooding like his life depended on it.


	12. Mad

.mad.

Stiles had promised he wasn't going to make Walt mad again. (He was sorry. Please don't hit him again.)

But then Derek got angry when he saw the bruises (He was sorry. Please don't hit him again.) and he knew when Stiles' lied about how he got them. And he flinched when Derek got mad. (He was sorry. Please don't hit him again.)

But then instead of taking his anger out on Stiles, he saved him.


	13. Accusation

.accusation.

Derek froze as the light came on. He had just entered Stiles' room, which he had thought was empty. Stiles sat at a table, fingers laced together and glare in place. "Oh how the tables have turned." Moving quickly, he turned lamp so that it was directed right at Derek. "Why did you break my bean bag chair."

"What." Derek said, stepping closer.

"It has been shredded Derek. And I saw how you always looked at it." Stiles said. "In longing."

Derek's face gave nothing away before he yelled, "It just looked so comfortable!"


End file.
